ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Aide:Aide
Chevalier Noir Un article de FFXIclopedia. Aller à : Navigation, Rechercher Aperçu du Job Available after completing the Blade of Darkness. "To strengthen themselves in battle, not only have these outlaw warriors mastered the ways of numerous weapons, but they have also acquired certain black magic spells to torment their enemies." Table de contenu: Aptitudes, Caractéristiques, Sorts, Notes de compétences d'armes Notes de compétences de magies, Equipement Artefact, Guides du Chevalier Noir Aptitudes de Job Niveau Nom 01 Blood Weapon 05 Arcane Circle 15 Last Resort 20 Weapon Bash 30 Souleater 75 (Merit) Dark Seal 75 (Merit) Diabolic Eye Caractéristiques de Job Niveau Nom 10 Attack Bonus 20 Resist Paralyze 25 Arcana Killer 30 Attack Bonus II 40 Resist Paralyze II 50 Attack Bonus III 60 Resist Paralyze III 70 Attack Bonus IV 75 (Merit) Desperate Blows 75 (Merit) Muted Soul Liste des sorts Niveau Sort 05 Stone 06 Poison 10 Drain 11 Water 15 Bio 17 Aero 20 Aspir 20 Bind 23 Fire Niveau Sort 26 Poisonga 29 Blizzard 30 Sleep 31 Absorb-MND 32 Tractor 33 Absorb-CHR 35 Thunder 35 Absorb-VIT Niveau Sort 37 Stun 37 Absorb-AGI 39 Absorb-INT 40 Bio II 41 Absorb-DEX 42 Stone II 43 Absorb-STR 45 Absorb-TP Niveau Sort 46 Poison II 48 Water II 54 Aero II 56 Sleep II 60 Fire II 62 Drain II 66 Blizzard II 71 Dread Spikes 72 Thunder II Notes de compétences d'armes Skill Skill Ranking Cap at Level 1 Cap at Level 37 Cap at Level 75 Scythe A+ 6 114 276 Great Sword A- 6 114 269 Axe B- 5 109 240 Great Axe B- 5 109 240 Sword B- 5 109 240 Dagger C 5 105 225 Club C- 5 105 220 Marksmanship E 4 94 200 Evasion C 5 105 225 Parrying E 4 94 200 Magic Skill Ratings Skill Skill Ranking Cap at Level 1 Cap at Level 37 Cap at Level 75 Dark Magic A- 6 114 269 Elemental Magic B+ 5 109 256 Enfeebling Magic C 5 105 225 See Dark Knight Skill Caps for a by-level breakdown of weapon skill limits. Artifact Equipment Artifact Set Level Artifact 43 Raven Scythe 52 Chaos Sollerets 54 Chaos Gauntlets 56 Chaos Flanchard 58 Chaos Cuirass 60 Chaos Burgeonet Artifact Set +1 Level Artifact 74 Chaos Sollerets +1 74 Chaos Gauntlets +1 74 Chaos Flanchard +1 74 Chaos Cuirass +1 74 Chaos Burgeonet +1 Relic Set Level Relic 70 Abyss Cape 71 Abyss Sollerets 72 Abyss Gauntlets 73 Abyss Flanchard 74 Abyss Cuirass 75 Abyss Burgeonet 75 Ragnarok 75 Apocalypse Relic Set +1 Level Relic 75 Abyss Sollerets +1 75 Abyss Gauntlets +1 75 Abyss Flanchard +1 75 Abyss Cuirass +1 75 Abyss Burgeonet +1 Dark Knight Guides Dark Knight: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection Shattering Stars/Dark Knight Jobs Bard | Beastmaster | Black Mage | Blue Mage | Corsair | Dark Knight | Dragoon | Monk | Ninja Paladin | Puppetmaster | Ranger | Red Mage | Samurai | Summoner | Thief | Warrior | White Mage Récupérée de « http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Dark_Knight » Report a problem | Dark Knight Most pages on this wiki are editable, and you are welcome to edit the page and correct mistakes yourself! If you need help doing that, see how to edit and how to revert vandalism. To contact staff or to report copyright problems, please see Wikia's "contact us" page Software bugs can be reported on the forums. Reports made here will be displayed on the wiki. What page is the problem on? What problem are you reporting? there is a spam link here this page has been vandalised this content is incorrect there is a bug in the software other Please describe the problem here. You may use wikitext but no external links. Votre nom d’utilisateur Courriel (visible only to staff) Toutes les contributions à FFXIclopedia sont considérées comme publiées sous les termes de la GNU Free Documentation License (voir Project:Copyrights pour plus de détails). Si vous ne désirez pas que vos écrits soient modifiés et distribués à volonté, merci de ne pas les soumettre ici. Vous nous promettez aussi que vous avez écrit ceci vous-même, ou que vous l’avez copié d’une source provenant du domaine public, ou d’une ressource libre.N’UTILISEZ PAS DE TRAVAUX SOUS COPYRIGHT SANS AUTORISATION EXPRESSE ! Catégorie: Jobs